ROBLOX Camping Wiki
About The Game This wiki is about the ROBLOX game Camping, by SamsonXVI! A game where you go camping with anyone! (SamsonXVI was found in one of the ROBLOX Builder's Clubs) Independent Fanfiction Wiki: ☀https://fanfictioncamping.fandom.com/?wiki-welcome=1# Days/Nights Day 1: After beginning the game, you will start with 11 other players within Specky Woods. The narrator will prompt you to leave the starting area after around 15 seconds. During this time period, five survival items (Medkits, Umbrellas, Smores, Lucky Coins, Flashlights) are randomly generated and scattered throughout the map. It is advised to use this time to memorize the map layout, it will come in handy later. Day 1 Nightfall: When you are by the fire a monster will appear hanging and if you stay there you will die. It's meaning that you're the murderer. All players must flee to the cave. The players will ask what was the thing at the campsite. Acid rain will fall down from the sky outside the cave. If you have an umbrella, you can return to the tents. Day 2: The day will open with all players back at the campsite, but the campsite wouldn't look like the last day, you're at the campsite to find that the red tent has collapsed. The narrator explains that because you can't all fit in the blue tent, players must sleep in the cave tonight. A dead deer, two park rangers and a tray of bear traps will be spawned near the two stone pillars. They inform you a bear is killing deer in the park and that they will have bear traps laid out by nightfall. Day 2 Nightfall: The players will be spawned inside the cave and will be unable to leave it. The narrator will then indicate that it is a stormy night. After 15 seconds, the narrator will then state that the picnic basket was forgotten and they must send a player or a group of players to retrieve it. The player must be cautious of the bear traps that are scattered around the map. Stepping on them will deal very big damage and will slow down the player. While returning from the camp, if the player passes the well they will see the monster temporarily appear within it. The monster is benign and will soon disappear. When you get back, everyone is given a sandwich to eat. However, after about one minute, it is announced that one sandwich has been poisoned. This player can be saved with a medkit. After they have either died or been saved, the cave entrance collapses and you will be unable to leave the cave. You are instructed to find another exit. There are loose rocks in the back, creating a passageway leading to two slides. One random slide has spikes at the bottom that damage any player that touches them, so if they are damaged enough by rain they can die. Once you reach the bottom, you go through another tunnel. There are currently two known ways on how this will go down: * The first person in sees the monster momentarily, then it disappears. You reach the end and jump down. There is a closed stone door in front. Once all the players reach the bottom, the door opens, revealing either a huge chamber with platforms to jump to or a maze. If it is the chamber with platforms, there is a flood you must reach the end of. If it is the maze, there are bears you must escape from. By the end of the night, it is not uncommon for only a few players to be left. * If you have luck on your side, the monster does not make an appearance in the tunnel. You reach the end only to find a stone wall. Day 3: The players will spawn at the camp and the narrator will indicate that rescue will arrive the following morning and the player(s) must survive one more day. Inside the blue tent is blood, and the message "I'm still alive." written on the wall (with bad grammar as there is "IM STILL ALIVE"). There are also bloody footprints leading to a bear trap with a black limb stuck in it. After a minute it will become a bear trap with nightfall. Day 3 Nightfall: The player(s) will spawn in the camp and hear a scream shortly after. If there is one player left, it will skip the kidnapping event entirely. If there are multiple players, a player will be kidnapped. The kidnapped player will see a black screen with the image of the monster in the center and will then be chained to a random tree on the map. Once at the destination the player will have limited movement space and will be unable to walk more than a few steps. If the player is directly approached by another player, he/she will be automatically freed. The remaining player(s) have 30 seconds to find the player before it begins to rain and they must return to the tent. If the player isn't found they will most likely perish. After another 30 seconds, the rain will stop and the narrator will prompt the player to flee to higher ground as a mysterious darkness sweeps through the forest. (the pillars located behind the Blue Tent) When the player(s) have reached the pillar, based on how many players are left, one of the endings will occur: Endings If you are with multiple people, you will climb to the top of the pillar as the fog arises. Soon it will stop and the monster will appear and walk over the plank to you. But, the sun will rise and he will fall because he can not stay in the sun. We tell him that this is what he gets for trying to kill and poison us, and for kidnapping one of us. He cries that they do not understand. He then explains that when the incident occurred, he didn’t want another murder happening at Specky Woods. As a result, he went crazy to stop the killer. Then he says that he didn't poison anyone. In a cutscene, a backpack with a random username is shown. Shortly afterward, rat poison is shown in it. The person who owned the backpack then proceeds to kill everyone else in the group without warning, ending the game. (The player that is chosen to be the murderer is not Zach Nolan) If you are alone, when you get to the top of the pillars the monster will just come and kill you. This is because you were the murderer with the poison. (The monster A.K.A. The son, kills you because you are a murderer a completely different murderer than Zach Nolan) For the secret ending, you have to find the Lucky Coin and drop it in the well at any time. A cutscene will play, showing a young boy in the shed. He then turns backward, showing his face and then jumpscares the player. This implies that the black figure was actually the youngest son back in the last camping trip when Zach Nolan kills the family and now is making sure something like that doesn't happen again. This is confirmed in Camping 2 when in the good ending Zach Nolan shows himself and attempts to kill the surviving group, then gets surprised when the black figure shows up. Zach exclaims, "NOOO! The son!!!" and then gets killed by the youngest son of that family. (This part is kind of funny, considering the original monster screams, "NO!! THE SUN!! In the ending in which the player is revealed as the murder). The Secret Ending in Camping 2 # When you start wood collecting, do not collect wood but go to the bathroom. # The mirror does not show your reflection, but a violet portal. Enter the portal. # A cutscene will play, showing the monster in Camping 1 (aka. The Son) with one leg. He is entering the cave in Specky Woods or moving from Specky Woods to Terra Park, possibly ready to kill Zach Nolan. # His head will turn 180 degrees to jumpscare you, and you will be kicked from the game. Latest Updates Here are our updates from the Roblox Camping Wiki: Camping Thumbnails Category:Browse